


In Vino Veritas (even though they mostly drank Mountain Dew)

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: After they graduate high school and manage the first six months as adults, Sam and Blaine spend New Year's Eve together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubiconjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiconjane/gifts).



> Happy Summer-time! I hope you enjoy this.

Blaine had never been more excited for a new year, and especially, for an old year to end. The last year had been horrible, despite starting college. Kurt had rejected his proposal spiraling him into a depression all summer. He had finally come out of it with Sam’s help in September, but that was right in time to start college at Columbia, which came with its own stresses and worries. 

So, yes. Spending New Year’s Eve drinking wine with Sam relaxing in their apartment watching Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve was the way to go. Even without Dick Clark, may he rest in peace. Damn 2014.

As Taylor Swift bounced on the stage and the minutes counted down, Blaine said, “You’re my best friend, Sam.”

Sam leaned heavily against his shoulder. “Right back at you, buddy.”

“No, seriously, I don’t know where I’d be without you. Probably still wallowing in Westerville eating cheese puffs and hiding under the covers.”

“Naw, you’re a survivor. You would have come out the other side eventually. That’s what I like about you. Nothing keeps you down for long. You’re always there with another way to make things work. You try, and that’s not easy these days. You inspire me, actually.”

Blaine was shocked by Sam’s confession. He considered himself such a loser these days. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No, really. Every time I get rejected for a modeling gig, I think to myself about what you would do. And you’d pick yourself up and try again. So that’s what I do. You’re the only reason I’m successful.”

And Sam was a success. He wasn’t supermodel famous, but he was employed more often than not, for both print and TV ads, and had even done some runway in the fall fashion shows.

Blaine choked up. He blamed the wine, even though they were barely through half the first bottle, both preferring Mountain Dew, but couldn’t help but admit, “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Sam threw his arm around Blaine and pulled him in tighter. As the clock counted down the seconds to New Year’s, Sam turned his head and looked into Blaine’s eyes. Blaine couldn’t look away. Sam touched his face with the barest whisper of touch, and said, “Happy New Year’s, Blaine. I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else.”

And then he kissed Blaine right as the ball touched down on the TV screen. On the mouth with a hint of tongue, just to be clear, because Blaine’s mind was fritzing and he felt like this needed to be stated clearly, even inside his own head and even as he kissed back with all his pent up emotions from the past six months. Sam deserved the best kiss Blaine could give.

Sam started easing Blaine horizontal, and their lips parted. Blaine said, “Holy cow, you’re serious.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam looked at Blaine in disbelief. “What gave it away? The wine, the romantic date, or the kiss?”

“This was a date?”

“Of course. Wait, you didn’t know?” Sam asked.

He looked alarmed and starting pulling away, so Blaine pulled him back. “I’m happy! Surprised, but happy! Don’t go.”

Sam paused. He peered at Blaine through his fringe of hair, and Blaine held his breath. This might be the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and he didn’t want to blow it. Finally, Sam relaxed and said, “You’re hopeless at romance, unless it’s a grand gesture, aren’t you?”

Blaine smiled wryly. “Just you wait for Valentine’s Day.”

Sam laughed, as Blaine wanted, and they grinned at each other. And then Sam was kissing him again, and Blaine settled back happily. He suddenly was looking forward to 2015 more than ever.


End file.
